Patent applications Ser. No. 467522 filed May 6, 1974 and Ser. No. 530927 filed Dec. 9, 1974 disclose a heel and side lasting machine that comprises heel wiping means, symmetrically disposed about a forwardly-rearwardly extending line of symmetry, mounted for forward movement from a retracted position to an advanced position in a heel wiping stroke. The machine includes support means for so supporting bottom-up a shoe assembly, formed of a last having an upper mounted thereon and an insole located on its bottom that the heel portion of the shoe assembly faces the heel wiping means and is located forwardly of the heel wiping means when the heel wiping means is in its retracted position whereby the heel wiping stroke causes the heel wiping means to wipe the heel portion of the upper margin against the insole. The support means is so movably mounted as to enable the heel portion of the shoe assembly to be swung transversely of the line of symmetry to thereby place the heel portion of a particular shoe assembly in symmetry with the line of symmetry.
A base is located outwardly of and on each side of the support means and a side lasting instrumentality is mounted to each base for inward-outward movement. Each side lasting instrumentality is so constructed as to enable it, when it is moved inwardly of an outer position on its associated base, to perform operations on its associated side portion of the shoe assembly that include engaging its associated side portion of the shoe assembly and wiping the margin of its associated side portion of the upper against the insole.